


A Faery Bad Burglary

by Skyuni123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fairies, Humour, Romance, this story is a bit odd and punny sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitepoint Sporting Goods Store was known for miles around. They weren't the flashiest store in the country, nor did they have the best stock ever, but they were know and respected by many. They, being Marge Whitepoint, and her daughter Molly. Some said that they were the nicest people in the whole of Colorado State, but some did not. <br/>The Whitepoint Sporting Goods Store seemed to have absolutely no order, with piles of sporting gear stacked haphazardly on shelves, reaching to the ceiling. However, if you went to the Whitepoint Sporting Goods Store looking for something specific, Marge would disappear intot the store and within seconds emerge with the exact thing that you asked for. Nobody knew their secret. Almost everyone loved them. People seemed to hit more tennis balls with rackets bought from Whitepoint. People seemed to get more baskets wtih basketballs bought from Whitepoint. People didn't know how it worked, but it obviously did work.<br/>Little did Marge and Molly know, their good luck came from faeries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Sporting Goods Store

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit cracky/punny. I am somewhat sorry.

 

Whitepoint Sporting Goods Store was known for miles around. They weren't the flashiest store in the country, nor did they have the best stock ever, but they were known and respected by many. They, being Marge Whitepoint, and her daughter Molly. Some said that they were the nicest people in the whole of Colorado State, but some did not.

The Whitepoint Sporting Goods Store seemed to have absolutely no order, with piles of sporting gear stacked haphazardly on shelves, reaching to the ceiling. However, if you went to the Whitepoint Sporting Goods Store looking for something specific, Marge would disappear into the store and within seconds emerge with the exact thing that you asked for. Nobody knew their secret. Almost everyone loved them. People seemed to hit more tennis balls with rackets bought from Whitepoint. People seemed to get more baskets with basketballs bought from Whitepoint. People didn't know how it worked, but it obviously did work.  
  
Little did anyone know, Marge and Molly were descended from a long line of faeries that had occupied the area previously to building of the Whitepoint Sporting Goods Store. That faery influence was what gave them their luck.

Of course, they didn't know that either. They just thought they had immensely good luck.  
Let us journey into Marge and Molly's world, shall we?

-

Molly Whitepoint's alarm beeped and she groggily slammed her hand down on the snooze button, but it wasn't there. Her damn mother had moved her clock again. Dammit. She dragged herself out from under the extremely warm covers and smoothed her knotted brown hair back from her head. She glanced at the clock. It was five thirty. AM. Ew.

It was time to go to the store. Fun times, she thought sarcastically.

Her mother, Marge Whitepoint, called through the door. "The alarm's going off, honey, are you awake?"  
"Yes..." Molly grumbled and got up to turn off the bloody alarm.  
She glanced in the mirror as she passed it and saw that her normally-clear green eyes were bloodshot. Great. Just what she needed.  
She had been plagued by those strange dreams again... AND she had just drifted off to sleep at four-ish. She seriously needed to get herself checked out. 

After wearily having a shower and managing just to restore some of her sanity, Molly got dressed and grumped downstairs. She got herself a bowl of disgusting, health-kick cereal that her mother loved and she hated and sat down at the kitchen table.

It was so early that it was still dark outside! Molly was so tired that she swore she saw something fluttering around outside, but it was most likely her mind playing tricks on her, images left over from her strange dreams.  
She shook her head fiercely and looked out the window again. Nothing to be seen. Good.  
Her mom came walking in then, and fetched herself a bowl of cereal. Her mother barely looked old enough to have a child Molly's age. She was a redhead (and once again, Molly cursed her unknown genes from her mysterious father that made her have brown hair), with intense green eyes that looked almost exactly like Molly's own. Her mother only looked about ten years older than Molly herself, and it was quite odd.

"Ready for a big day?!" Her mother asked, excitedly.  
A big day? Nothing was going to change. After she had finished school, all she was doing was working at the Sporting Goods store full time... She wished she could go off to college, because working at the store day in, day out, was driving her nuts.   
"Hey mom?" Molly asked.  
"What?" Her mother questioned, looking up from her bowl of cereal.  
"You know how I wanted to go to college...?" Molly began, trying to think how to bridge the subject well.  
"No, Molly." Marge said, "We've talked about this. No."  
"But mom, I..." Molly began.  
"NO!" Marge said, effectively shutting off the conversation.

 

Molly, as usual, was constantly confused to why her mother wanted her to stay and work at Whitepoint. She needed a life! Her mother was fine on her own...  
This was ridiculous.  
She didn't want to be stuck in this ridiculous little town for the rest of her life! She had a life of her own that she needed to pursue. But, she couldn't exactly do that without money. And, so get money, she had to work. So... It was some kind of bizarre circle of life that she couldn't escape from.  
It was driving her completely insane.

   
After breakfast the pair of them drove to the Whitepoint Sporting Goods Store. Marge was mad at Molly, for absolutely no reason, so she didn't let Molly drive. Molly stared out the window for the whole trip, mad at her mother for not letting her leave town. She didn't like this life. It was driving her mad.

They pulled into the employees’ parking lot at Whitepoint, and Molly got out, refusing to talk to her mother.  
  
Then, she got a prickle up her spine.   
She knew something was wrong. She didn't know how, she just knew.

She wasn't wrong.


	2. Burglary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unthinkable happens. And there are also cops.

Molly didn't confess her fears to her mother. That would be strange. Instead, she let her mom unlock the door to Whitepoint and push it open. It was her mother's hysterical shriek that told Molly that something incredibly bad had happened. Molly rushed forward and into the shop. One glance told her exactly what had happened.

The store was empty. Entirely empty.

Everything they had ever gotten or bought for the store was gone. All that was left was a blank wooden floor.

Everything was gone. EVERYTHING. How had this happened?  
Molly walked around the empty room, her footsteps echoing in the quiet, as her mother slumped against the wall, pulled a cell-phone out of her purse and called 999.  
Molly looked around for signs of a break in. She couldn't _see_ anything... There was no broken glass, no broken down doors... Nothing.  
It was just like the stock had been there one day, and then it was just gone.  
NOTHING suggested a break in.

What the hell had happened in here?

Molly sat down in the middle of the empty floor. This needed thinking about. 

–

The police arrived a lot sooner than Molly had hoped. Something about this didn't quite ring true. She didn't know what... but it was odd. Very odd.   
The cops ushered her and Marge, who was now crying hysterically outside, so they could conduct their investigation inside, but Molly could see that they were just as confused as she was. This was an odd situation.

“So, ladies,” The head cop guy said, “I'm Detective Keenan, and these two are my co-workers Eyebrows and Moustache.”  
Or rather, Detective Keenan said names other than Moustache and Eyebrows, but Molly seriously could not think of the other two cops as anything other than Moustache and Eyebrows. Moustache had a very large, very curly moustache, and Eyebrow’s eyebrows were so bushy and long that they almost joined in the middle.

Detective Keenan was a kind looking African-American dude, with close cropped hair who seemed really reassuring. Moustache was a blonde guy, tall and stocky, with giant hands. Eyebrows seemed to be the most normal out of the three, despite his weird eyebrows. He was dark haired, tall and quite slender, with an honest face. He was quite attractive, in Molly's eyes, and only seemed to be a year or so older than her seventeen years.  
Molly waved hello to the Detective, Moustache and Eyebrows.

Detective Keenan sat down on the veranda of the Whitepoint Sporting Goods Store with them while Moustache and Eyebrows were sent off inside the building to look for evidence.

"What are your names?" The Detective asked.  
Molly was incredulous. EVERYONE knew them in this area. Everyone!  
"I'm Molly Whitepoint." Molly said, pointing at herself. "This is my mom, Marge Whitepoint."  
Detective Keenan wrote some things down on a pad of paper that he seemed to conjure from nowhere. "So, ladies, what happened here?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Molly gasped, trying to make up for her mother's lack of talking, "We own this store. Someone came and stole everything out of it overnight, between six ish last night and about half an hour ago this morning. Jeez... How out of it are you?"

The Detective ignored the jibe and simply said, "Right... Someone stole your stock then..." He wrote more things down on his pad of paper, whilst Molly rolled her eyes. Jeez, she had never dealt with cops before, but these cops were awful!

"Well, what are you going to do about it then?" Molly demanded, after the Detective had finished writing.  
Detective Keenan looked shocked, "There's more of a process to it than that, little lady."

Molly was pissed. She was not little. Not at all.

"We've got to gather evidence, profile people, and gather fingerprints... etcetera. Then, we try and find out who did it, and where all of your stock has gone." Detective Keenan explained.  
"There'll be no need for that, boss." Moustache said, coming out from the building and walking towards them. Eyebrows followed, with a look on his face that Molly couldn't place. It was something like... acceptance. Or resignation. Huh.  
"What on earth could you possibly mean?" Detective Keenan said.  
"There's absolutely nothing there." Eyebrows told the Detective.  
"Nothing?" Detective Keenan roared.  
"Nothing. No fingerprints, nothing." Moustache said.  
"You must have missed something." Detective Keenan roared, "Serves me right for taking on two junior detectives. Ladies, you might as well go home. We'll contact you if we discover anything." He stood up and started to walk inside. Moustache followed slowly.

Molly was outraged. This was ridiculous. "Mightn't you need a phone number to contact us? Or our address?"  
"Good point." Detective Keenan said. "Eyebrows, you get their numbers and address please." He turned and walked inside the Whitepoint Sporting Goods Store.

He was so bloody slack!

Eyebrows walked towards them, and picked Detective Keenan's notepad off the ground. He sat down on the porch with them. Molly was slightly unnerved by Eyebrows's presence. He was rather hot... Aside from those eyebrows.

Then, Molly realised she was being a bit shallow, and told herself to stop.

Eyebrows turned to a new page in the notebook.  
"Your phone number?" Eyebrows asked, smiling gently at Molly.  
Molly told him their home phone number, and her mobile. Her mother was still staring mournfully at the shop by this point, so Molly didn't bother telling Eyebrows her mom's number.  
"And your address?" Eyebrows asked.  
Molly told him their address as well.  
Eyebrows scribbled it down on the pad of paper, and then said, "I don't guarantee much will happen in the near future... Keenan and that other dude are a bit slack. I can't really stop their slackness by myself. Apologies."

"No problem..." Molly said, but then caught herself, "I mean, the Sporting Goods store is basically our only source of income, and I don't know how my mother gets the stock in... So if you could get back to us with SOMETHING soon, it would be SO helpful."  
"I'll try, for your sake, Molly." Eyebrows said.  
Hang on... Molly thought. Eyebrows was inside the Sporting Goods store when Keenan had asked their names... How did Eyebrows know?  
“Uh... thanks.” Molly said, smiling an uncertain smile at Eyebrows. “I'll see you later, perhaps?”

She dragged her mother off the porch and back into their beaten up old truck. Molly was worried about how they were going to function for the next few days, because the Sporting Goods store was their life. She didn't have another job, her mother didn't have another job.. It was bad. She was worried.

 

They arrived home, after about ten minutes of driving. Molly had driven, because her mother didn't exactly seem to be in a fit state to. Sure, this shop was her mother's LIFE, but there was absolutely no reason for her mother to be acting this ridiculous and over the top. It was such a typical thing for her mother to do...

Molly left her mother to do things in the house, and she went into town. The town that they lived near (and where the majority of business came for the Sporting Goods store) was a little town called Dustin. Dustin was quite small, only had a select variety of shops, and only a couple of restaurants. It had one elementary/middle school, and one high school. It was also in the middle of nowhere, which didn't help things for anyone living in Dustin. However, it was fine for Molly's purposes. She didn't really have many friends, her mother was too weird, and it was just too hard to keep up friendships when she spent all of her life doing things for the store. It was all too hard.

Molly pottered around in town for a few hours, at the (small) public library, and then went to find something for lunch. She wandered down the street, noticing that yet another strange alternative store had opened... They had more than one crystal/herb/new-age store in Dustin, and surprisingly, a good majority of the town visited them. Dustin could possibly be classed as one of the strangest towns in Colorado.

She bought a sandwich and a small soda from a convenience store and sat down by the river that ran basically through the center of the town.  
She ate her sandwich, the contents of which were unknown, but something vaguely meaty, and something vaguely vegetable-ly, and gazed out at the river.

She spotted something in the river in the corner of her eye, and she leant forward to get a better look. It looked like... It looked like a person! But it couldn't have been. She had to be seeing things. She moved closer to the river to have a better look... And then, bam! She somehow fell into the icy cool river water.

It was freezing in the river, and she paddled furiously to get her head above the water. It was so cold, and she could feel her feet starting to become numb. Disorientated, she glanced around wildly and spotted the riverbank. She paddled over to the edge and pulled herself onto the dry land. It was so cold. She was so cold.

She had to get home, get some dry clothes and warm up. She was freezing.

She stood up, squeezed as much water as she could out of her clothes and had to make the humiliating ten minute walk back to her car. Thankfully, her wallet, phone and keys were in her bag, which had been left on shore. She didn't know what she would have done without them. 

–

Back at her house, Molly found her mother, who was using the computer and didn't look up as Molly said hi and squelched upstairs to change her clothes. Molly didn't get a good look at the webpage as she passed, but it seemed to be something about fantasy and myth and legend. Molly shrugged. Not her problem.

She had a twenty minute long hot shower to warm up, and climbed into warm track pants and a sweatshirt afterwards. Being warm, especially in this going-into-winter time of year was nice. She wanted to climb into bed and nap, but it was only two am. So, she sat on her bed and did what most people did in Dustin during the winter months. Use the internet. Dustin was behind in many things, but it had pretty consistent Wi-Fi.

Molly had her own laptop, and sat on Youtube for a few hours, just enjoying how perfectly mindless the internet was, and how she could easily lose herself in it. Molly also had a blog, entitled “Life in Dustin, Colorado” and spent about twenty five minutes writing a blog post about the robbery. She had a pretty good amount of people following her blog, and a large majority of them were from Dustin, so hopefully someone reading her blog would know something and would tell her. They needed all the help they could get. The Whitepoint Sporting Goods Store was their life.

At eight, Molly went downstairs to get dinner. Her mother was still on their other computer, researching something, so Molly shrugged and went to make a chicken stir-fry. It was easy, and could be kept for the next day if her mother didn't want anything.

Turned out that her mother didn't want anything, so Molly had her stir-fry, a couple of scoops of chocolate ice cream from the freezer for dessert, and went upstairs to go to bed, giving her mother a hug on the way. 

She hoped for a nice, relaxing night of sleep.

Unfortunately for Molly, she wasn't going to get one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from someone unexpected.  
> And faeries.

It was two in the morning, or at least that was what Molly's alarm clock said when she was woken by a loud tap at her bedroom window. What the hell could that be? Molly barely was friends with anyone in Dustin... and no one that would randomly come over to her house at two in the morning...

She climbed cautiously out of bed and over to the window. Peeking out from behind the curtain, she spotted... Eyebrows. Standing on her balcony. How the hell he had gotten up there without coming through the inside, she didn't know. She opened the balcony doors, which were next to the window, and let him in without a second thought. He had the kind of expression that said he needed to talk to her, and not be questioned about it.

Eyebrows clambered inside, looking a tad worse for wear.

"What on EARTH are you doing here?" Molly asked, as soon as Eyebrows had brushed himself off.  
"I'll get to that." Eyebrows said, "But, first of all, could you not refer to me as Eyebrows? It's a bit annoying."  
Molly hadn't realised that she had called him Eyebrows to his face. "Uh... Sorry?" She said, "What's your actual name?"  
"Uh... Kiaran." Kiaran said. He didn't seem as though he really wanted to tell her that.  
"Right, okay." Molly said. As much as she liked thinking of Kiaran as Eyebrows, it seemed more... intimate... to know his real name.  
"Look, sit down on my bed." Molly said, "Then, tell me why you came here. And, why you came here this late at night! It's two in the morning!"

Kiaran sat on Molly's bed. Molly sat down next to him. She hoped her mother wasn't awake, because frankly, that would be incredibly awkward her walking in on whatever this was.

"Tell me why you're here." Molly said insistently, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Or else, I'll kick you out."  
Kiaran sighed. "Fine... Just promise you'll believe me?"  
Molly couldn't think of any other way for Kiaran to tell her what he knew, so she said, "Yep... Sure..."

Kiaran didn't look very convinced, but he began his story. 

-.-

"Once upon a time..."  
  
"That's a bit of a cheesy start line, Kiaran."  
"Shush, Molly. It needs to start like this."  
"Alright. I won't interrupt."

"Once upon a time, there was a magical faery race called the Auden. They used to live in harmony with the humans, with both races sharing food, produce and lifestyles."  
  
"Hang on, Kiaran, you're telling me a fairy story?"  
"Faery, Molly. F, A, E, R, Y. Not fairy. It's not just a story."  
"Whatever... Continue then..."

"The humans and the Auden worked together, sometimes even interbred. It wasn't a problem because the Auden and humans were genetically quite similar, a fact that wasn't found out until quite a few years later."

"Interbred? ...."  
"Yes, Molly."  
"Ookay... Continue."

"However, some humans did not like the Auden and wanted to wipe them off the face of the planet, despite the fact that the Auden had been there longer and had the prior claim. These humans set up a group, the name of which hasn't been remembered, where they would plot and scheme for ways to rid the earth of the Auden. One day, these humans came across a plan. The Auden were deadly allergic to iron, and the rebelling humans, using iron and electricity, a force that had just been discovered, made several objects, what they would use to destroy the Auden once and for all."

"...Where is this going, Kiaran?"  
"Shut up, Molly."  
"...Okay..."

"So, the rebelling humans put their plan into action one day. They used the artefacts to try and kill the Auden, and they succeeded."

"What?!"

"Well... Mostly. A small group of Auden and Auden/human children were saved by the humans and sheltered from the enemy humans. These Auden were forced deep into the recesses of unexplored forest, and there they stayed, growing their numbers, trying to stay in touch with the humans, and the like. That is where they have been for the last, oh, four hundred years."

"Why does this have anything to do with me? And are you trying to tell me that this 'story' is real?"  
"This has everything to do with you, Molly. And it is true. It isn't a story; it's a retelling of history."  
"Why doesn't anyone else know about this mysterious race then?"  
"If the human race doesn't want to see something, it won't. Your race is remarkable good at blinding itself to the truth."  
"My race?"  
"Yes. Your race." 

-.-

And then, Kiaran's eyes began to glow.

Molly shrieked and slid backwards.

Or rather, she would have.

If Kiaran hadn't already had a hand over her mouth and one holding her wrist in a gentle, but unbreakable grip.  
"Promise you'll be quiet if I let you go?" Kiaran asked under his breath.  
Molly nodded, eyes wide, looking like a scared rabbit.  
Kiaran gently released his grip. Molly stared at him, utterly freaked out.

"What... what are you?" Molly whispered.  
"I'm a member of the Auden race. One of the direct descendants of the faeries I told you about in the story." Kiaran explained.  
"You don't look like a faery..." Molly said, horrified that she was actually beginning to believe in Kiaran's story.  
"Well, I could do the proper change here." Kiaran said, with a chuckle, "But it's fairly bright and it'd probably shine through the walls."

Molly stared at him, awestruck. Okay, this was a freaking weird night, and she briefly wondered if she was still asleep... But a dream couldn't feel this real. It couldn't.

“Okay. Saying I did believe you, what the hell does this have to do with me?” Molly asked.  
Kiaran winced. “Well, that is the odd part. You, my dear, are in fact, part faery.”  
“Pardon?” Molly said, not sure if she heard him right.  
“You did hear me right. You're part faery.” Kiaran said, shrugging.

Molly didn't think about the faery part. That needed pondering at a later date. “Hang on... You've been answering things that I've only been thinking... This may sound stupid, but this night being the weird thing it is... Can you read my mind?”

Kiaran looked away awkwardly. That was the only inclination that Molly needed.

“What?! You can? You've been reading my mind this whole time and... oh good lord..” Molly trailed off, remembering some of the things that she had thought about him earlier.

Kiaran looked at her and smirked.  
Molly was incredibly embarrassed. This was awful!

“Nothing to worry about it. Everyone does it.” Kiaran said, “I'm used to it by now.”  
Molly was annoyed. So he was up himself about people thinking that he was hot? That was ridiculous. She wanted to kick him out, but she had to know more.  
“I'm resisting the urge to break something of yours.” Molly said, “...There's no possible way we could be related, is there?”  
  
Kiaran looked at her in a way that suggested that he knew exactly what she was thinking. He probably did. “Nope...” He said slowly, trying to gauge a reaction.  
“Good.” Molly said, and left it at that. “I'm sure the reason you came here isn't just because I'm part faery. Or something. Why _did_ you come here?”  
“Well, I know what happened to your things in your Sporting Goods store place.” Kiaran said.

Molly was dumbfounded. Oookaaayyy. That wasn't what she was expecting.

"Well, tell me what you know!?" Molly yelped, forgetting that she had to be quiet.  
Kiaran shushed her and then started talking, "So, you may not believe this, but judging on what you have believed today, I reckon you will. Your family didn't take over the Whitepoint Sporting Goods Store by chance."  
"What?" Molly asked.  
Kiaran shushed her again, "Please, stop interrupting. I'm not supposed to be here, remember?"

Molly rolled her eyes.

Okay. She would.

"As I said, you're a faery. Your father, who is obviously absent, was half faery, and must have taken off when you were born. Your mother is also half faery, but she doesn't know that. Faeries used to inhabit the area where Whitepoint Sporting Goods is now. Clearly, the faery genes in your mom dragged her family here." Kiaran explained.

Okay... Molly thought. Continue then?

Since Kiaran could read her thoughts, he continued. "The things you have been selling have been the artefacts that were used to hunt the faery race almost to extinction those years ago. They were in the Whitepoint store for safekeeping and protection, so no-one could use them again, but somehow your faery powers must have indirectly removed the wards on the building. Now, those artefacts could be in the hands of anyone."

"..But… But, why didn't they affect my mom and me?" Molly asked, "Because you did say that we're part faery... And also, how come everything we sold just looked like normal sport stuff?"  
"Well, you are only part faery..." Kiaran said, "Also, the items were shielded from everyone except a select few faeries and people, and that shielding cloaked the items from you guys, stopping you being hurt, and making the items look like normal sport equipment."

Molly's questions weren't entirely answered, but she left it at that.

"Well, who stole them then?" Molly asked. "Surely someone did?"  
"We've got a few leads back in the faery camp." Kiaran said, "But we believe it is a bunch of rebel faeries who are working for some humans who want to wipe the faery race out permanently. The faeries have apparently been offered ruling positions in human society if they help the evil humans to wipe the rest of the faery race out."

Molly was shocked. To betray your race like that...

"Well... why did you tell me?" Molly asked. "What can I do?"  
"We want you to help us." Kiaran said. "Our race needs someone who is both faery and human, to help on the outside and to work with things that we cannot work with, such as iron. We need to track down those artefacts before they are used for no good, and you can help us with that."

Molly pondered that for a minute. Sure, she wanted to help and all, but she was worried that she would be stepping into a world that she knew nothing about. But then she thought about something else. If the faeries were really the magical people of old, then who knew how much power they could have? If the evil faeries became people in high positions of power in human society, who knew what trouble they could cause? They could do ANYTHING and the humans would be powerless to resist.

She had no choice.

She HAD to help Kiaran. 

Kiaran left about ten minutes later after he and Molly had spent some time discussing proceedings for later in the day. Kiaran had simply stepped out onto her balcony, and within a blink of an eye, had completely disappeared. It must have been some kind of crazy fairy trick, Molly mused, very surprised at how well she was coping with things considering how freaking weird the circumstances were. She sunk back into her nice warm bed, determined to get a nice, good sleep before she did what she had to do tomorrow.

   
She did dream, though they weren't the dreams that had plagued her for nights previously. Perhaps her subconscious finally relished knowing the truth. Or something like that. Molly didn't know.

Molly's dreams were full of faeries and mythical creatures. She didn't know what some of them were, but she was sure that they existed. If faeries did, then surely the mythical creatures of old did too.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That place with the faeries and magic stuff.

She woke at a reasonable time, having not bothered to set her alarm clock. There was no reason to, there was no shop to go and work at. She was a bit tired, but also kind of psyched to be going to do what she was going to do today.

She went downstairs after getting dressed and having a shower. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table, with Detective Keenan! They stopped talking as soon as they noticed her arrival. What was the Detective doing here? Kiaran had told her last night that Detective Keenan knew absolutely nothing about faeries and would continue to be at a loss about the whole case, so there was really no need for him to be in their kitchen, unless he was coming to tell them that he knew nothing.

"Uh... Hi?" Molly said, waving to the Detective.

He smiled and nodded back.

Molly fetched herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. "What are you doing here?" She asked of the Detective.  
"I was just coming to tell your mother about what we have learnt about the Whitepoint Sporting Goods Store." Detective Keenan said.  
"And what would that be?" Molly asked, leaning forward, putting her elbows on the table and gazing intently at the Detective.  
"Uh.. Nothing." The Detective said, and then got up from the table. "Good day to both of you!"

He collected his coat from the back of the chair he had been sitting in and then left the kitchen and walked out of the house. Molly waited until she had heard the front door slam, and then urgently asked her mother, "What was that all about? Clearly he was lying about the no progress on the case thing."  
Molly's mom looked at her steadily, "There's been no progress on the case. Okay?"  
"But..." Molly began.  
"Drop it!" Molly's mother yelped.

Okay.. This was weird, Molly thought, but dropped the subject. Her mother wouldn't confide in her later if she didn't do as she was asked now. And, she wanted her mother to confide in her later. If her mother knew something, Molly wanted, and NEEDED to know.

They continued eating their breakfasts' in silence.

"Okay mother dearest," Molly said, "I'm going out today. The shop doesn't need any work, and I've got nothing else to do. I've got some friends to meet." She stood up, rinsed her bowl and spoon and put them in the dishwasher.  
"You have friends?" Her mother asked, shocked.  
"Thanks for your immense faith in me, mother." Molly said, "And yes, I do."

She went up to her room, packed a few essential things, and then went downstairs again. She kissed her mom on her cheek, said goodbye and then left the house.

It was nine thirty am. She was due to meet Kiaran at the spot where she fell into the river yesterday. She didn't know how he knew about that particular occurrence, but he did. She was a bit worried about how the events of the day were going to plan out, but she still needed to go and meet him.

She drove her truck into town. It was a Sunday, so the town was quiet and she was a bit apprehensious. Something seemed a bit off...

She went over to the river bank and sat near the bank, but nowhere near as close to the river as she had the day previously. There was something strange about that river, and she didn't want to get too close.

She waited for about ten minutes for Kiaran, picking at her nails.

She jumped as she felt a pressure on her shoulders.

“You're early.” Kiaran said, sitting down next to her.  
“Meh...” Molly shrugged, “Not much else to do. The shop is obviously not working... And I can't spend all day on the internet.”  
“Do you seriously have no friends?” Kiaran asked.  
“No one I'm really close to.” Molly said, “I can't help it, I have to work all the time... and people are weird.”  
Kiaran stared at her, “Have you never appreciated the beauty of a sunset, or anything life can throw at you? Jeesh, you've never lived.” He gazed off into the distance dreamily.  
“Well, it's not like I have much of a choice...” Molly trailed off. “My mother coddles me.”  
Kiaran stared at her, incredulous. “Jeez. You really need to break free of her hold and live your life! It's not forever, you know.”

Molly turned away from him. How dare he challenge her like this! She knew what she was doing... Kind of. “Like you would know being an Immortal faery or so I presume…” She muttered.  
Kiaran snorted and the moment was broken. “Anyway. We've gotta go.”  
Molly was a bit apprehensious. This was what she had been nervous about. “Okay then...”

And thus they headed off. Kiaran, who she now trusted implicitly, lead her to her truck. He got in the driver's side, and Molly shrugged. Okay. Why not? Nothing could be weirder today than it already was.

He started driving and after about ten minutes had driven into the heart of the forest surrounding Dustin. He parked the truck and the both got out.   
“Okay...” Molly said, “Where is this magical faery hideout thing you wanted to take me to?”

Kiaran rolled his eyes at her, and grabbed her hand. His palm was deliciously warm and she felt ridiculously comfortable with him holding her hand. He dragged her along a well-concealed path and to a large tree.

“Okay, is this it?” Molly asked, just hiding her confusion.

Kiaran held a finger to his lips and they stayed silent and waited.

For a few seconds, the air seemed to shake, and a loud noise not unlike a zipper being unzipped was heard. A gap seemed to appear in the air in front of the big tree in front of them, which gradually got larger and larger until all Molly could see in front of her was a person sized black gap.

“Go inside!” Kiaran urged her. “It's the portal to where the living faeries are hanging out.”  
Molly was reluctant. She hadn't told her mother where she was going... What if Kiaran was tricking her? She could be killed...  
“Go on!” Kiaran urged, “It'll be fine.”

And, despite Molly's qualms, she walked into the dark gap. 

It was very dark for a moment, but she could still feel Kiaran gripping her hand, which was the main thing. She wasn't lost yet. She continued to walk, and a few seconds later, she was almost blinded as a spear of light came out of nowhere and pierced her eyeballs. Jeez! It was SO bright.

 

She blinked furiously, trying to clear her vision as fast as she could. She didn't know what she expected to see, but it certainly wasn't what she did see when her vision cleared.

It was a paradise. Faeryland or wherever the hell Kiaran and she were was fantastic. It was so beautiful. In the distance, Molly could see a castle made out of what looked like crystal... it was that sparkly. There were flowers everywhere, and the sun was shining. There didn't seem to be anyone in the immediate vicinity, but when Molly squinted, she could see some people... with WINGS that seemed to be looking at them.

Molly turned around in wonder. The thing they had just emerged from was what looked almost like a picture frame, a big wooden structure that looked like it was made out of twigs, with ivy growing all over it. The blackness that she had stepped into previously was emanating from the middle of it.

"Come on." Kiaran said, and pulled her off down a path that wove between flowers that were as tall as her head.

"Wait. Wait." Molly said, and wrinkled her nose, trying not to sneeze at the incredibly overpowering scent that the giant flowers were emitting. "What is this place?"

"This is país de lenda." Kiaran said. "Or, I believe you'd call it Faeryland?"

"Faeryland?" Molly snorted. "That's... a bit.. uh... never mind."

Kiaran looked at her as though he was trying to extract the truth by reading her mind, so Molly quickly thought about marshmallows. Giant white marshmallows....

" I'm not even going to go there." Kiaran said. "Come on!"

Kiaran led Molly up the flower path, through a ridiculously pristine field, up a hill and over to a tall oak tree.

"Have a look around." Kiaran said.

So, Molly looked. País de lenda was awfully pristine, so pristine Molly couldn't believe it was real. It looked so odd from a person who had spent her whole life in the not-pristine earth viewpoint. Hang on... there was an area, right in front of her, about as far away from her as it could be, so she had to squint to see it, but it was all dark and black and looked bad.

"What's that over there?" Molly asked and pointed.

Kiaran's face paled and dragged her away from the view. "We will NOT speak of it." He hissed and started to pull her down the hill.

Molly was not having any of that, so she (metaphorically) dug her heels in to the pristine ground and said, "Nope. You tell me or I'm not helping your kind. Your decision."

Kiaran her request for a moment, then sighed and said, "Fine. We don't speak of that place much, but it's called the Tailte Dona, or the Bad Lands in your human language. We don't go near it. It's where all that bad parts of país de lenda are kept. They're locked inside by a powerful spell that was placed on that area many hundreds of years ago."

Molly was puzzled, "But.. didn't you say that some of the rebel faeries were helping the humans to destroy your race? How come they aren't locked in there?"

"Well..." Kiaran ran a hand through his hair nervously, "The spell that locked them in there is hundreds of years old, and is slowly decaying. Decaying 'just' fast enough that a few evil faeries were able to escape and are now working with the humans to kill our race. It's like a prison..."

"Yeah, a prison that can't hold its prisoners!" Molly said, "What the hell are you going to do about it?"

"Look, if we could get moving, perhaps someone else could explain it to you." Kiaran said and dragged her down the hill.

They went down some more twisted paths, through fields of gleaming corn, through orchards and past strange toadstool houses that were the size of Molly's house back home. Molly was so confused and was sure that she couldn't find her way back to the portal thing if the need arose, which was a bad thought. However, Molly DID notice that Kiaran seemed to be dragging her to the slightly-ominous (at least to Molly) looking castle.

They walked for what seemed like about another ten minutes, but only having a slight grasp on how strange país de lenda was, Molly thought, it could have been hours.

Then, suddenly, they were in front of the giant castle.

"How did we get here so fast?" Molly gasped. The last time she had looked up, the castle seemed at least a kilometre away.  
"I teleported us." Kiaran said, with an air of pride.  
"Why didn't you do it from the portal?" Molly asked, slightly irritated, they had walked quite far!  
"It doesn't work from there." Kiaran said, "And it doesn't matter. We're here now."

And he pulled her up to the castle doors, where two men, with blonde hair and blue eyes and looking somewhat like the Elves out of the Lord of the Rings, were standing. They also had wings!

“Kiaran?” One of them said, “What are you doing bringing a halfie here?”  
Halfie...? Molly wondered, but didn't question it.   
“They want to see her.” Kiaran replied, emphasising THEY as though it meant important people.

The guard who had previously spoken rolled his eyes and opened the doors to the castle.

As they walked inside, Molly asked, “They had wings. Do YOU have wings?”

Kiaran seemed reluctant to answer, but sighed and said, “...Yes...”  
“Huh. Awesome.” Molly said, “Can you show me?”

“Yes...” Kiaran said, but made no move to show his wings.  
Molly rolled her eyes, “WILL you show me?”

“Nope.” Kiaran replied, annoyingly cynical.

“What?!” Molly complained, “Why not?”

“..Maybe later.” Kiaran said shortly, and the subject was closed.

Molly shrugged and continued following him down the corridor they were it. It had polished blue crystal floors and the walls were made of some kind of red crystal. Molly was afraid that she would slip, but her fears were unfounded, because Kiaran led her to another set of doors, these ones golden.   
“Please don't be flippant.” Kiaran whispered to her as he started to push the doors open, “Because I'll get it in the neck if you do.”

Molly rolled her eyes, but agreed. As much as she was a bit irritated about coming here, she didn't want Kiaran to get punished. She did like him. He was a nice guy, even if he was a member of another species that she had only just learnt about...

 

They walked through the door and into a giant meeting hall, FULL of people with wings. There were at least a hundred faery people in the room. The conversation of these strange faery people ceased as they entered the room, and instead, a quiet murmur seemed to start up around the room. Molly could barely catch any of the conversation, but she was sure she heard the term “halfie” come up at least once. She wasn't very happy with it, and she glared at some faery people who were looking at her curiously. This wasn't her element. She wasn't a people person as it was, and it was even worse with people she barely knew anything about.

The murmurs got even louder as a path cleared in the faery people so she and Kiaran could walk up to the front of the room.   
“Why did you bring that... thing here?!” Someone shouted over the hubbub of the crowd, which seemed to be the catalyst as the murmurs quickly became shouts of abuse towards Molly.

She bowed her head, refusing to take any of them in. Despite her original stand offish facade, this was too much.

Kiaran led her faster to the front of the room as the shouts and hurls of abuse became ever louder.

Then, Molly, who was still looking at the floor, heard footsteps. Loud footsteps. Then, the whole room fell silent in less than a second. Molly looked up. The whole room, excluding Kiaran and her had knelt in silence.

 

There was a man, with grey hair and a grey beard and majestic, huge wings, standing at the front of the room in front of a majestic looking throne. He was wearing bilious robes that looked to be quite heavy and an ornate gold crown.

“I take it he's the king?” Molly whispered to Kiaran.  
Kiaran nodded and knelt. Molly, being the only one standing aside from the king decided to kneel too. "Greetings my subjects!" The king bellowed as his wings folded away behind his back and he sat down on his elaborate looking throne. "You may stand."

The room, in one movement, stood. Kiaran did too. Molly did afterwards, wobbling slightly.

"As you are now aware," The king said, "There is a member of the half-kind here. She is perfectly safe and I expect you to treat her as such."

Perfectly safe? Why, when was a member of the half-kind not safe? Molly thought, confused. She liked the term half-kind. It was certainly better than halfie. She didn't like that one much. She presumed it was a slang term of some sort. A fairly derogatory slang term at that. However, she didn't ask Kiaran about the term halfie, because a good majority of the room was staring at them and she didn't want to attract the attention that she didn't already have on her. 

"Kiaran, please bring the half-kind here." The king ordered. Kiaran gripped her wrist in a vice-like grip and dragged her up to about five metres away from the king. Molly was nervous, and when he let her wrist go, she almost fell to the floor because she was shaking so much. This was not good.

"Come with me, you half-kind and Kiaran." The king said, and stood from his throne, "Please, the rest of you, resume your normal duties, we will call for you if we are in need of your services."

He walked off through a small door to the left side of the throne. Kiaran shrugged at Molly and they followed him. They followed the king's fast footsteps to a room with a plaque on it that Molly couldn't read.

"It says 'king's lodging'." Kiaran whispered to her when Molly asked.

They cautiously walked inside. The king was sitting behind a large desk made of glowing green crystal. There was a red headed man, who looked to be about the same age as Kiaran standing next to him. Kiaran's face tensed as he saw the man, but didn't say anything.

"What is your title, half-kind?" The king asked kindly. He didn't seem nearly as imposing now he wasn't commanding a whole room full of people.

"...Uh.." Molly cleared her throat, "I'm Molly Whitepoint."

"Well, Molly Whitepoint, I see you've met Kiaran." The king said.

Molly nodded.

"To get all of the introductions out of the way, I am King Fial. That is Kiaran next to you as you well know, and this is Láebán, Kiaran's half-brother." King Fial said.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother." Molly said to Kiaran, slightly shocked at the announcement. But, when she looked at Láebán, she could actually see some of the features that Kiaran had in his face. He looked at her, his deep purple eyes catching hers, and she almost had to fight his gaze to get away. He smirked at her.

"Well... It's not something I like to bring up." Kiaran said darkly, and Molly realised why there was a big table between him and Láebán. They obviously didn't like each other...

"Ookay, uh, hi Láebán." Molly said, waving to the man on the other side of the table bewilderedly. He was quite attractive but more of in a badass way that Kiaran was. Kiaran saw where her gaze was going and frowned.

Molly elbowed him. He was being freaking possessive and they weren't even together. It was annoying.

“So.” Molly said, clearing her throat. “You've brought me here, Kiaran, and you've made it clear that these people want to meet with me. Could someone perhaps tell me what it going on?”

Then, the king cleared his throat. “We want you to find our, uh, YOUR missing goods. They are both a threat to you and I if they aren't found, and you're the only half-kind that we can contact at such short notice. We...”  
“Well... Yes...” Molly said, “I know all that. I just want to know what you want me to do, and then I'll go and do it. This realm is slightly....disconcerting... and I need to go home.”

The king looked a bit put out at being interrupted and both Láebán and Kiaran looked incredibly shocked, but then the king continued speaking, “Thus, we need to do our work for us. We need you to search your world..” Molly snorted. “.. and find our missing items. Soon, if possible, because otherwise the items could do extensive damage to both your world and ours. Any questions?”

“Uh.. yes.. one.” Molly said, “You might not get it, but my world isn't just one flat plain of land. It's incredibly freaking huge and I can't just search it myself.”

Láebán looked at her, rolled his eyes, walked around the crystal table and took her hand. “Molly, darling, King Fial obviously means only your area. Your, as in you, world. The parts that you inhabit.”

Molly nodded slowly. Okay, it made sense. Kind of.

Then, Kiaran snarled at his half-brother. Like, actually snarled.  Láebán let go of her hand, raised his hands in what looked like defence and backed off.   
Molly elbowed Kiaran in the ribs again. “Uncalled for!” She hissed in his general direction. Jeez, he was SO possessive.

Kiaran rolled his eyes. Clearly the half brothers shared more than one personality trait, Molly thought.

“Thank you, King Fial.” Molly said, and did a half curtsey thing that just made her feel more awkward. “I'll get onto that now.”  
She bid farewell to the king and Láebán and then turned and dragged Kiaran out of the room.

She pulled him about ten steps down the corridor that they were in and then, without a second's hesitation, slammed him back against the wall. “What the HELL was that?!” She hissed, casting a cautious, but extremely pissed glance back at the king's lodgings room thing.

“What was what?” Kiaran said, innocently, well aware of how pressed against the wall he was.

“You being all stupid macho man on me! I'm perfectly able to stand up for myself! Why the hell did you do that?!” Molly yell-whispered.

“You're in a world that you know absolutely nothing about.” Kiaran said, annoyingly rational. “Do you really want to be imprisioned for insulting the king?”

Molly thought about that for a second. “No, not really. That's not the point though. There's no need for you to be so possessive over me in front of your brother. It's not as though we're dating or anything...”

“My half brother, let me say.” Kiaran said, looking angry, “And you don't know what he does to girls like you. He's one of the worst parts of país de lenda and he should be confined to the Badlands.”

“The king seems to trust him.” Molly said, letting Kiaran go.

“Yes, well, the king is blind.” Kiaran said bitterly. “Conversation over. Let's go.”

Then, he roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her off down the corridor.

Molly was pissed off. This was incredibly uncalled for, but she kept quite as Kiaran dragged out of the castle, and fast back to the portal.

Molly roughly shrugged Kiaran's arm from her grasp as soon as he stopped moving.

"Damn you." She said, and stormed off into the portal, ignoring Kiaran's shouts of warning behind her.

When she emerged from the portal, she was obviously not where she and Kiaran had entered the portal from earth.

It was dark, and Molly could only see about five metres in front of her. There was smog and it stunk of rot.. and something metallic.

She turned around. The portal had disappear. Holy crap. She was stuck here. Why hadn't she waited for Kiaran?

She decided to look around, to see if there was someone who could help her.

She walked forward, squinting through the darkness. She stood on something, heard a loud crack(!) and then her foot plunged into something.

She looked down and shrieked.

She had just stood on a body. A body partially devoured by something and covered in maggots, but a body none the less. Her foot had just plunged through the person's rib cage. She fought the urge to dry retch and then gingerly withdrew her foot from the body. It came out with a gruesome squelching noise.

Molly averted her eyes from what her foot was covered in. She really didn't want to know. At all.

She again bit down the urge to vomit profusely and kept on walking. She was in a forest of some sort and could see a light up ahead. She heard shrieks and what sounded like bird calls dangerously close to her ears and she had to duck a couple of times, but the objects decieving her didn't show up. She couldn't see anything..

Then, she stumbled into someone, someone who was at least a head taller than her. She looked up and almost fainted with relief. It was Láebán, looking at her and smirking gently.

"Oh my god, Láebán, thank everything that you're here." Molly said, shaking with relief.

"Well, yes." Láebán said. "Now, I presume you wish to leave this realm?"

"Of course!" Molly said, looking at Láebán as though he was cdumb. "Why would I want to stay? What is this place?"

Láebán seemed to skirt her question and instead said, "We'll get you out of here quickly."

Molly didn't immediately gather the meaning in his words, and then said, "Oh, thank you."

Láebán gripped her arm and pulled her towards the light at the end of the forest. She was pulled along speedily, and within seconds, she and Láebán had emerged out of the gruesome forest and into a clearing that was sunny and bright. There was something off about it, but Molly couldn't put her finger on it so she disreguarded her concerns and simply trusted Láebán.

"Well, where now?" Molly asked the still smirking Láebán.

"Go and sit on that tree stump, Molly." Láebán said, "I'll join you in a moment."

So, Molly went and sat on the tree stump and glanced around the clearing.  There wasn't anyone else around or even any creatures.. That was a bit odd.

"Now, Molly." Láebán said, striding towards her, "You just need to relax and I'll send you back to your realm... Earth, was it?"

Molly nodded.

"Good. Now, if you'll get off the tree stump and lie on the ground, I will be able to send you back to your realm." Láebán said.

"But.. can't you make a portal?" Molly asked, going to lie on the ground.

"My magic is not strong enough to do that from here, Molly." Láebán replied. "Now, all you need to do is relax..."

Molly closed her eyes and tried to relax. However, one though kept on popping into her mind. Láebán had said something. Something that was a bit odd. He had said... what had he said, and how come she couldn't concentrate that well..? What was going on..?

Láebán was sprinkling something on her, and she couldn't think.. What on earth was going on...?

Then, it hit her. Láebán had said 'we' when he was talking about himself. Or was he only talking about himself. He wasn't a royal.. he wouldn't say the royal we.

Molly opened her eyes, and immediately flinched back. There was a freaking CROW hovering over her, but it was much bigger than any normal crow that she had ever seem. Láebán was standing next to her, doing his normal smirk.

"What the hell is going on,Láebán?!" Molly struggled to fight the fog off his brain and sit up.

"We're sending you back to your realm Molly." Láebán said calmly, gently pushing Molly back to the ground.

Molly rolled away from him and the ominous looking crow. "Yeah, well I don't see much evidence of that!"

Láebán snarled at her. “Do you think I'm trying to kill you or something?!”

“Well, it certainly looks like it from my angle!” Molly yelled back at him and backed away from both the scary faery and the abnormal looking crow.

“We'll...” Láebán hissed, stalking towards her, “You..”

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Kiaran appeared out of nowhere and stood between Molly and Láebán in a clearly offensive towards Láebán pose.

“Brother...” Kiaran said in a pleading voice, but didn't get to finish.

“I'm NOT your brother!” Láebán hissed, and without a word, he and the strange crow creature disappeared.

“Are you okay, Molly?” Kiaran asked.

Molly waited a moment before replying. “Yes.. Uh.. I think so?”

Then she hugged him. She thought he deserved it.

 

-.-

 

Kiaran opened a portal to earth, and led Molly through it. She was a bit anxious about going through the portal, considering what had happened the time before, but she and Kiaran arrived back on what felt like Earth, all in one piece.

As they were walking back to Molly's truck, she asked Kiaran something, “Uh.. what was that place by the way?”

“Well, we call it réimse na eagla.” Kiaran said, “But a rough translation for your language would be something like the realm of fears. It's one of the realms that you can travel to using the portal mirror.”  
Molly was intrigued, “What other realms can you travel to?”

“There's a LONG list.” Kiaran said, “But I can tell you some of them. There's the Earthern realm, the place that you call Faeryland, réimse na eagla, the lunar realm, the afterlife and a few others.”

Huh.. Interesting, Molly thought, “...How come Láebán was in that realm of fears place waiting for me?” She wasn't going to even attempt the faery version.  
“I guess he got to the portal first and set it to réimse na eagla, then he somehow knew that you would go through...” Kiaran mused. “He must have wanted to do something to you because you're helping the king find the items.”

“He sprinkled something on me.” Molly said suddenly, remembering, “And then I got very sleepy and groggy and I don't know why...”   
“Really?” Kiaran said, “The only thing I know of when you do that is a kind of love devotion spell. I don't know why he'd do that to you.”

Molly was incredous. “Seriously, you don't know why he'd do that? If he's as bad as you said...”

Kiaran interrupted her, “I can assure you that he is.”

“Yeah, anyway.” Molly continued, “If I'm in love with him or devoted to him or something, then it'd be easy for him to get me to do things for him, and if I found the objects then I'd give them to him instead of you. It'd just make life a lot easier for him on a whole.”

Kiaran looked as though he was mulling it over. “You could be right.” He said finally.

Obviously she was right, Molly thought, there wasn't any other option. But, she didn't say that. Kiaran looked pretty weirded out already and she didn't want to add to it.

They got into her truck when they reached it and drove in complete silence back to Molly's house. It seemed like that they had spent at least a couple of hours in the faery realm, the sun seemed to be going down.

Kiaran dropped her off at her house after a quick discussion of what Molly was going to do next. Kiaran was going to be away for a few days, apparently. After going into her house she then greeted her mother, had some dinner and went off to bed.

 

Kiaran dropped her off at her house after a quick discussion of what Molly was going to do next. Kiaran was going to be away for a few days, apparently. After going into her house she then greeted her mother, had some dinner and went off to bed.


End file.
